doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayori
, Birthday Feb 2nd | height = 5'2" (157cm)Concept height and statement on canon height | gender = Female | haircolor = Coral Pinkhttps://twitter.com/_Satchely/status/958935975748620288 | eyecolor = Sky Blue | filename = sayori.chr | appearsin = Act 1, Act 4 }} :: To view Sayori's poems, please go here. Sayori (小夜里/さより - "village") is one of four main characters in Doki Doki Literature Club! and one of three characters for whom you can write poems to. She is the protagonist's childhood friend and vice-president of the Literature Club in Act 1; after Monika was deleted, she replaces her as president in Act 4, eventually displaying self-awareness patterns quite similar to Monika when she was president. Appearance Sayori has coral pink hair, cut short and slightly curled at the ends, with a red bow on the left side of her head. Her eyes are sky blue, and she is of average height and weight. She wears the normal school uniform like the other members of the Literature Club, though unlike the others, Sayori keeps her blazer unbuttoned, and her collar is crooked. When playing through the Sayori Route, Sayori wears rolled-up pink long sleeves and blue shorts. She is the second shortest in-game to Natsuki. Personality Sayori is portrayed as a talkative person, being very cheerful and kind and the archetype of a Genki Girl. She is very clumsy and notorious for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things, as well as tricking people just to get food. She is usually the only character, other than the protagonist, capable of breaking up arguments, and she is described as being paramount to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club, which becomes even more apparent after her suicide. Monika notes that while she may look like a good leader, Sayori is usually better when it comes to dealing with people. Sayori tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. Sayori's depression makes her disorganized, and she often "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room is untidy, and we are told the protagonist often used to clean her room for her. The protagonist notes how there hasn't been much change in her, and the changes the protagonist notices in her later are due to Monika's interference, amplifying her depression and suicidal tendencies. Sayori also doesn't seems to think highly of herself. Her relationship with the protagonist and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy. Sayori's birthday is on Feb. 2nd. Preferred Words Act 1 Trivia * If Monika's character file (Monika.chr) is deleted before the first run, Sayori appears to realize that she is trapped in a game. She will then force the game to close and delete the other character files, including herself; if you open the game after this occurs, a black and white screen with her hanging will appear instead of the usual opening and main menu. After 10 minutes pass, words will show up that says, "Now everyone can be happy." * After Monika restarts the game with herself excluded, Sayori is programmed to be the president of the club. However, as president, Sayori starts to show the same traits Monika did and begins breaking the game. It is of interest to note that she doesn't try to delete Natsuki or Yuri in Act 4. There could be many reasons for this, but apparently Sayori simply tries to form an ending with just herself and the player. She is prevented from getting too far by Monika, however, who realizes that there is no way the club can be happy and then deletes the entire game. ** After achieving the special ending, Sayori will thank you for spending time with all of the characters and will not break the game. * After restarting the game when Sayori commits suicide, Sayori's sprite in the main menu will be replaced with an amalgamation of all the other characters present (Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika) instead. * Sayori's version of "Okay, Everyone!" involves a soft flute accompanied with a ukulele in the background, most likely referring to her Genki Girl type personality. References ru:Саёри Category:Characters